The invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic generator with a power rectifier, an inverter supplied by this, the inverter output voltage being supplied to a high voltage transformer, an X-ray tube with a rotating anode connected to the output of the high voltage transformer and a drive circuit for the rotating anode motor designed as an asynchronous motor.
An X-ray diagnostic generator with an inverter feeding the high voltage transformer is described, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,443,709. Further, X-ray diagnostic generators with rotating anode X-ray tubes are known in which driving circuits for generating the feed voltage for the rotating anode motor are provided which increase the frequency of the feed voltage with respect to the network frequency to, for example, 150 Hz. A drive circuit of this type generally consists of a power rectifier and an inverter that operates with a frequency corresponding to the desired driving frequency for the rotating anode motor.